zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Assistant Mayor Bellwether/Gallery
Images relating to Assistant Mayor Bellwether. |-|Renders = Zootopia Bellwether.jpg |-|Promotional Images = __NOEDITSECTION__ Posters Zootopia Poster.jpg Zootopia Bellweather poster.jpg Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg Miscellaneous Bellweather-from-Zootopia.jpg Bellwether Render.png Printed Zootopia.png Bellwether Bio.jpeg Busy busy busy.jpeg Lady Baa Baa.jpeg Cast of Characters.jpeg Fleece Live!.jpeg Golden Globe for Best Animated Filmjpg.jpg La La Lamb.jpg Goldman zootopia lawsuit m.jpg Infographic.jpg Poster zootopia theshapeofwaterbuffalo 1500-750x1125.jpg WorldEmojiDay.jpg |-|Concept Art = CA-BellwetherOutfits.PNG BellwetherModel.png Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.41.30 PM.png Bellwether-concept-art2.jpg Fawn Animation Art.png Bellwether-concept-art.jpg |-|Screenshots = __NOEDITSECTION__ Teaser Zootopia (film) 08.png Screenshot from 2016-06-03 16:33:43.png Film LionheartBellwether.png|Bellwether standing alongside Mayor Lionheart "Assistant Mayor Bellwether...her badge?".jpeg|''"Ahem. Assistant Mayor Bellwether, her badge."'' -Mayor Lionheart Judy_Hopps_Get_Her_Badge.jpg Officer Judy Hopps.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps com-827.jpg|''"Congratulations, Officer Hopps."'' Proud Day.png|''"You know, it's a - it's a real proud day for us little guys."'' Bellwether_make_room.jpg|''"Bellwether, make room, will ya? Come on."'' -Mayor Lionheart Zootopia-6.png|Bellwether trying to be seen in the picture with Lionheart and Judy Hopps Bellwether-photobomb.PNG Taking_The_Case.png|''"I just heard Officer Hopps is taking the case."'' Bellwether and Mrs. Otterton.png|''"And...it is sent and that is done so I did do that!"'' "Us-little-guys".PNG|''"Us little guys really need to stick together...right?"'' "Good One!".PNG|''"Good one!"'' Stick together.png|''"Just call if you ever need anything, okay? You've always got a friend at City Hall, Judy.'' Bellwether_Bye-Bye.png|''"All right, bye-bye."'' Bellwether-paperstack.PNG|Bellwether struggling to keep up with Lionheart while carrying a huge stack of folders Little Bellwether.png Clear my afternoon.png|''"And clear my afternoon, I'm going out."'' -Mayor Lionheart Meeting_with_Herds_and_Grazing.png|''"Oh, no, but sir, you do have a meeting with Herds and Grazing..."'' "Oh muttonchops"-Bellwether.PNG|''"Oh, muttonchops..."'' Take_Her_Stuff_1.png Take_Her_Stuff_2.png i need your help.png|''"Assistant Mayor Bellwether..."'' "We-need-your-help".jpg|''"...we need your help."'' -Judy Bellwethers-office.jpg|''"We just need to get into the traffic cam database."'' -Judy This is so exciting .jpg|"This is so exciting!" Smellwether.png|''"Feels good to be appreciated."'' Nice_To_Meet_You.png|''"While we're young, Smellwether!"'' -Mayor Lionheart All 14 have been found.png Time for speech.png Bellwether and Bogo.jpeg "No-more-questions"-Bellwether.PNG|''"That's all the time that we have. No more questions."'' "Was-i-okay"-Judy.PNG|''"Was I okay?"'' -Judy Bellwether_Smile.png New mayor Bellwether.png|Bellwether as the new mayor Chief and I.png|''"They trust you. And that's why Chief Bogo and I want you to be the public face of the ZPD."'' Bogo-Judy-office.PNG Thanks for Opportunity.png|''"Thank you for the opportunity."'' - Judy Hopps "We-found-out"-Judy.PNG "Im-so-proud"-Bellwether.PNG|''"I'm so proud of you, Judy! You did just a super job!"'' I'll-go-ahead-Bellwether.PNG|''"I'll go ahead and I'll take that case now."'' "Get them".PNG|''"Get them!"'' Sheep walking through curtain.png|''"We're on the same team, Judy! Underestimated, under-appreciated..."'' MuseumFromAbove.jpg|''"...aren't you sick of it?!"'' Bellwether-see-shadow.PNG|''"Predators, they may be strong and loud, but prey outnumber predators 10 to 1!"'' Bellwether signaling her minions.jpeg "We'll be unstoppable"-Bellwether.PNG|''"Think of it: Ninety percent of the population united against a common enemy! We'll be unstoppable."'' Over_There!.png|''"Over there!"'' "I did like you"-Bellwether.PNG|''"It really is too bad, I...I did like you."'' Bellwether-shoot-Nick.PNG|Bellwether shooting Nick Wilde "theres a savage fox"-Bellwether.PNG|''"Police! There's a savage fox in the Natural History Museum! Officer Hopps is down! Please hurry!"'' Sheep with Bellwether.jpeg|''"Oh, but, he can't help it, can he? Since preds are just, "biologically" predisposed to be savages!'' Gosh._Think_Of_The_Headline!.png|''"Gosh. Think of the headline! 'Hero cop killed by savage fox.'"'' Yeah,_Very_Much.png|''"Yeah, pretty much."'' Evil_Bellwether.png|''"Fear always works!"''- Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10871.jpg|-"And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10892.jpg|''"Bye bye, bunny."'' Dawn_Bellwether_Shoked.png Shocked Bellwether.png|A shocked Bellwether realizes that she has been tricked Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10939.jpg|A frightened Bellwether realizes her gun is full of blueberries Frame_You,_Too.png|''"I framed Lionheart, I can frame you too!"'' Against_Yours.png|''"It's my word against yours."'' Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10976.jpg|Bellwether dumbfounded by Judy and Nick's cunning Bellwether-foiled.PNG|Bellwether is surrounded by Chief Bogo and the reunited prey and predator police David Koalabell and Michael Tanuyama in American print at 1h 32m 11s.png|Bellwether's arrest as seen on the news Bellwether_In_News.png Bellwether-watch-concert.PNG|Bellwether angrily watching Gazelle's concert from prison with contempt |-|Merchandise = __NOEDITSECTION__ Toys/Plushies/Games Zootopia figures .jpg Zootopia figure set .jpg Bellwether plush .jpg Bellwhether Flatsie Plush.jpg Zootopia Funko Pops and Mystery Minis.jpg 71Lmvmck30L._SL1500_.jpg Image.png 796714700021-1.jpg Figurine_Playset.png DP1217201517155067M.jpg 81YXQtSqD5L. SL1500 .jpg 71TQIMJtFeL. SL1141 .jpg Bellwether Tsum Tsum.jpg Playing Cards.png FunkoMysteryMinis.png Books Zootopia Cinestory.png Home Media Zootopia 3D.png Zootopia Bluray.png Zootopia 3D Target exclusive 2.jpg Zootopia Target exclusive 1.jpg Miscellaneous Zootopia Mug 2.png SnackBottle0.jpg Facebook stickers.png Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present5.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present4.jpg Crochet.png |-|Book Pages = __NOEDITSECTION__ ''IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set2.jpg The Official Zootopia Handbook ZHB-Mayor.PNG ZHB Map.png Super Animals! Super Animals 12.png Super Animals 13.png Super Animals 14.png The Big Case BC8.png BC13.png BC21.png BC23.png A Little Golden Book: Zootopia LGB1.png LGB9.png LGB17.png LGB18.png LGB19.png Sticker Album SA21.png The Junior Novelization ZJN5.png A Big Golden Book: Zootopia ABGB20.png ABGB32.png ABGB33.png ABGB50.png ABGB52.png ABGB54.png |-|Apparel = Spotted Shirt.png Shirt-34.jpeg Blue Striped Shirt.png |-|Video Games = __NOEDITSECTION__ Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Dawn Bellwether Mask.png|The Bellwether mask as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Dawn Bellwether Body.png|The Bellwether costume as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Zootopia Pin icon.png|A Club Penguin pin based on Bellwether's badge Disney Crossy Road Bellweather - Disney Crossy Road.png|Bellwether in ''Disney Crossy Road Crossy Road - all characters.jpeg ''Zootopia Puzzle Slider Puzzle 5.png |-|Miscellaneous = Bellwether sticky notes.jpeg|Sticky notes that can be seen around Bellwether's office Bellwether Emoji Transparent.png|Bellwether as seen on ''Zootopia: As Told By Emoji ZE-LionheartArrested.PNG ZE-Doug.PNG ZE-Replace.PNG ZE-BellwetherArrested.PNG Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Prey Galleries Category:Movie Galleries